Solas Da Costa
Description Physical Solas has longish hair that he usually keeps tied back. Starting behind his ears and down his neck he has gills. His teeth are razor sharp with the shape of a great white sharks however the rest of his features are very Sea Elven due to his mixed heritage. His aqua skin is covered in many scars from where his skin had cracked with dehydration and a prominent burn scar along his left shoulder and down his pectoral. The front of his throat has a very prominent scar running across it. His body still has a gauntness to it but he has recently begun to put some weight back on. He has prominent shark like fins on his forearms and calves. Personality Solas has always been easygoing. His philosophy throughout life has been that everything will work out in the end. Quick to laugh he has an easy charm that allows him to ingratiate himself with others quickly. He can however also be painfully blunt, while no stranger to deception he has no patience for games and will never pretend to be someone he is not. Perhaps overly friendly he tends to make up nicknames for people typically in Sahuagin. History Early Life Solas was born on the outskirts of Agis in the Fortuna Archipelago to his mother Constança Da Costa. His mother had been banished from her tribe for having a child with a Sea Elf and upon learning her true nature his father had her run out of the city warning her that if she were to ever come back he would have her killed. Though it was not the easiest life for either of them it was a very loving household. Constança was a loving mother that knew her son would likely greatly outlive her and dedicated the rest of her short life to ensuring Solas would be ready to survive on his own. Everyday Constança would train Solas in the ways of the monk to ensure that he would have the strength to defend himself in the future, then during the night she would train him in the Malenti art of espionage and subterfuge knowing that he would need to live among the Sea Elves. Solas was 17 when his mother passed. He buried her outside their little home, marking her grave site with her trident. He took his time to mourn, but knew that he would have to move on, and when he did he made his way into Agis. Alone in Agis When he first arrived in the city Solas made his way by playing music on the corner for tips during the day and committing small break ins at night. It was during one of these evening excursions that he made his first contact in the Fortuna underworld. He stole from a "protected" shop and when the enforcers came after him he managed to give them the slip after knocking a few heads. It was about a week later that he was approached during one of his park performances about some contract work. Gangs of Fortuna Solas made good use of all of his training. He first worked for the Voilier Family. It was their toughs he had tussled with previously and impressed with what they had heard, they decided to "convince him" to join the family. He worked with them for a couple decades and he began to make a name for himself 'An Siorc' they would call him, he was a spy, a fighter, and a seducer. It was that last one that got him into trouble. Her name was Marsouin Voilier and she was the daughter of the head of the family Marlin Voilier. They were together during his last two years working with The Voilier Family and either through her boredom or an unexpected witness the relationship was discovered. Marlin Voilier was happy to employ a Sahuagin but to have one close to his precious daughter was too much. A hit was placed on Solas' head and he had to make a getaway. He used the reputation he'd built up for himself in Agis to secure work with the Brise de Mer Gang. The four families had vested interests throughout the archipelago allowing Solas to continue building up his reputation while also keeping one step ahead of the Voilier families hit-men. Meeting Lily Death and Rebirth The Hunt Present Day Mechanical Info Stats and Saving Throws Proficiencies and Languages Skills * Acrobatics * Athletics * Deception * Perception * Stealth Weapons * Trident * Simple Weapons * Shortsword Tools * Pan Flute * Dice Set * Thieves' Tools Languages * Common * Sahuagin * Elvish Racial Traits Darkvision You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Limited Amphibiousness You can breath air and water, but need to be submerged at least once every 8 hours to avoid dehydration, suffering one level of exhaustion. Shark Telepathy You can cast Speak with Animals at will on any shark within 120 ft of you using a limited telepathic ability. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Blood in the Water Your specialized sense of smell can detect blood. You are aware of creatures within 20 ft. that are not at full hit points. In water, this range extends to 120 ft. Deceptive Form You physically resemble an Aquatic Elf. You have advantage on Deception checks against Elven kind. Know your Prey You learn the Elvish and have proficiency in the Perception skill. Elven Grace Your base and swim movement speed each increase by 5 ft. Class Features Unarmored Defense While not wearing armor and not using a shield, your AC equals 10 + DEX modifier + WIS modifier. Martial Arts (d6) While you are unarmed or wielding only monk weapons and you aren’t wearing armor or wielding a shield, you can use DEX instead of STR for the attack and damage rolls, you can roll your Martial Arts damage die in place of the normal damage, and when you use the Attack action on your turn, you can make one unarmed strike as a bonus action. Ki You can spend Ki Points to fuel ki features. You have 7 points per short rest and your Ki save DC is 15. Flurry of Blows After you take the Attack action on your turn, you can spend 1 ki point to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. Patient Defense You can spend 1 ki point to take the Dodge action as a bonus action on your turn. Step of the Wind You can spend 1 ki point to take the Disengage or Dash action as a bonus action on your turn, and your jump distance is doubled for the turn. Unarmored Movement Your speed increases by 15 feet while you are not wearing armor or wielding a shield. Monastic Tradition Way of the Astral Self (UA) Deflect Missiles You can use your reaction to deflect or catch the missile when you are hit by a ranged weapon attack. When you do so, the damage you take from the attack is reduced by 1d10 +10. If you reduce damage to 0 and have a free hand, you can spend 1 ki point to make a ranged attack (as with a monk weapon) with range 20/60. Arms of the Astral Self On your turn, you can spend 2 ki points as a bonus action to summon the arms of your astral self for 10 minutes. While your astral arms are summoned, you gain the following benefits: * You can use your Wisdom modifier in place of your Strength modifier when making Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * The arms are monk weapons and have a reach of 10 feet. The arms deal radiant or necrotic damage (your choice). When you attack with the arms, you can use your Wisdom modifier instead of your Strength or Dexterity modifier for the attack and damage rolls. * Immediately after you use the Attack action with your astral arms on your turn, you can make one extra attack with your astral arms as a bonus action. The number of extra attacks increases when you reach certain levels in this class, increasing to two at 11th level and three at 17th level. Slow Fall You can use your reaction when you fall to reduce any falling damage you take by 35. Extra Attack You can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Stunning Strike When you hit with a melee weapon attack, you can spend 1 ki point to make the target stunned until the end of your next turn if it fails a CON saving throw (DC 15). Ki-Empowered Strikes Your unarmed strikes count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity. Visage of the Astral Self On your turn, you can spend 1 ki point as a bonus action, or as part of summoning your astral arms, to summon the visage of your astral self for 10 minutes. While your visage is summoned, you gain the following benefits. Wisdom of the Spirit You have advantage on Wisdom (Insight) and Charisma (]Intimidation) checks. Astral Sight You can see normally in darkness, both magical and nonmagical, to a distance of 120 feet. Evasion When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a DEX saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Stillness of Mind You can use an action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you to be charmed or frightened.Category:Characters